POR TI
by YUCARD
Summary: ESTA ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA PARA EL FANDOM DE NOKU NO HERO. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, ES DEL SHIP IZUMINA(IZUKU X MINA)
1. Chapter 1

Ya eran las 5 de la mañana, faltaba todavía mucho para que el sol saliera, pero era la hora de siempre para su entrenamiento matutino.

Comenzó a ponerse su pans deportivo y después sus tenis, comenzó a buscar con su mano su playera que anoche se había quería prender la luz por qué eso le molestaba.

-La luna~se acercó hasta la ventana y recorrió un poco la cortina para dejar pasar la luz y alumbrará un poco para poder encontrar lo que buscaba.

Volteó hacia la cama y después soltó una sonrisa de resignación al ver que aquella playera cubría el rosado cuerpo de su querida novia.

-Nuestra playera~dijo Midoriya rodando sus ojos. Comenzó a acercárse al lado de su novia para darle un beso en la mejilla~Descansa bien.

Después con suma cautela abrió la puerta y salió, no sin antes observar la sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Mina mientras seguía dormida.

Cerro la puerta lo más silencioso posible y sigilosamente se dirigió a su propia habitación para buscar una playera para salir hacer su entrenamiento matutino.

Mientras bajaba por las escaleras para salir del edificio, un pensamiento llegó a el.

-Espero que hoy podamos salir después de clases. De todos modos ya es fin de semana.

Dos horas más tarde.

Una chica se levantaba con una mirada que transmitía un odio y rabia que iba dirigida hacia su dispositivo móvil el cual emitía un ruido muy molesto. Tomó su teléfono y apago la alarma.

Su sonrisa había vuelto en cuanto la pantalla mostró la imagen que ella misma había elegido como fondo de pantalla. Coloco su mano sobre su frente sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento.

-Midoriya~exclamó ella acompañado de un suspiro que trasmitía paz y tranquilidad.

Se sentó a la orilla de su cama y observó aquella prenda negra que cubría si torso. Tomo la playera y la olfateó disfrutando del olor del propietario original de la playera.

-Nuestra playera, jeje.

La chica de color rosa se levantó y se dirigió hacia su baño para poder comenzar correctamente el día.

Una hora después.

Mina terminaba de preparase para iniciar las clases el día de hoy. Tomo su mochila y salio de su habitación para dirigirse hasta la cocina para comer por lo menos una fruta para poder aguantar hasta el almuerzo.

-Buenos días Ashido-San~saludó Tsuyu al encontrarse con la chica de color rosa.

-Hola Tsuyu, ¿como dormiste?

-Bien, gracias por preguntar, ¿como durmieron tu y Midoriya?

-¿Esta vez como fue?~dijo Mina con un poco de angustia.

-Solo fui por agua y al parecer un calcetín fue el que no permitió que su puerta cerrara bien.

-¡Rayos!~dijo Mina dándose un golpe con la palma.

-Estoy segura que nadie los vio antes que yo, así que puedes estar tranquila~dijo ella tomando de un brazo a mina para que comenzaran a caminar.

-Es que enserio. Decir que me esfuerzo por ocultarlo es como si me mintiera sin siquiera tener la intención de mentirme. La otra vez fue una botella de agua, luego un tenis y después mi cepillo de dientes,¡mi cepillo de dientes, por favor!

-Lose, todas esas veces fui yo la que cerró la puerta. Aún que aveces es molesto que lo hagas tantas veces, me gusta mucho cuando duermen en tu habitación, siempre es gracioso.

-Jaja~dijo Mina con sarcasmo.

-Esto solo demuestra que tu auto control se está comenzando a romper. ¿Cuando le dirán a todos los demás que ustedes son pareja desde hace un mes?

-Tres semanas.

-Ok, casi un mes. Sin contar el tiempo atrás antes de hacerlo de manera oficial. ¿Realmente esto no tendrá algo que ver con la plática de hace unos días?

Mina se detuvo cuando estaban bajando las escaleras. Se pegó a la pared y soltó un suspiro de frustración.

-Tsuyu, ¿soy una mala amiga?~dijo ella con una mirada que amenazaba con comenzar a llorar.

Tsuyu la miró con su típico rostro casi inexpresivo y se acercó un poco más a ella.

-Estamos en segundo año y también ya estamos a mitad de este segundo año. Uraraka... Bueno, siempre supimos todas que a ella le atraía Midoriya. Pero ella misma a desaprovechado sus oportunidades, además que ya es demasiado tiempo. Incluso ella sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que Midoriya consiguiera a alguien más~Tsuyu toma la mano de mina~tu de lo único que te debes de preocupar por ahora, es pasar más tiempo con tu querido verde.

-Pero...

-Nostras nos encargaremos~dijo interrumpiendo a tsuyu.

Mina abrazó a Tsuyu y con una sonrisa dijo~Gracias por ser una gran amiga.

-No hay de qué, pero ya debemos ir o se nos hará tarde.

-De acuerdo.

Luego ambas chicas salieron del edificio con para así ir a tomar sus clases.

Ya en la tarde.

Las clases habían transcurrido con total normalidad, sin incidentes, invaciones o drama. Solo fue un simple día de estudio y práctica tan común y corriente que muchos de la clase 2-A consideraron como aburrido el día.

Un trío de amigos conformado por dos chicos y una chica cruzaban por debajo del marco de la entrada principal mientras platicaba alegremente sobre sus planes que tenían preparados para este fin de semana.

-Bueno chicos, me temo que aquí me separaré. Tengo que ir shibuya por un un diseño para mi armadura.

-¿Nuevo look Ida?~dijo izuku chocando los cinco con Ida.

-Solo en las piernas~dijo chocando los cinco con Uraraka.

-Entonces nos vemos el lunes Ida~mencionó Uraraka con una sonrisa.

Después la pareja se fue hasta la estación que lo llevaría a casa. Hasta que el sonido del teléfono de Deku sonó.

Izuku saco su teléfono y leyó el mensaje dejando salir una sonrisa.

-¿Sucedio algo Deku?

-Nada importante solo tengo que ir hacer un encargo para mamá.

-Oh, ¿necesitas ayuda con eso?

-Tranquila, solo debo ir por algo especial y volveré para tomar el tren de las 7.

-Seguro Deku, tal vez yo podría...

-Realmente no quisiera que te atrasaras por mi~comenzó a ponerse nervioso~Además solo iré por eso y me iré a casa. Además dijiste que tenías que hacer muchas cosas esta noche para estar libre el resto del fin de semana.

-Ti-tienes razón. Entonces me iré~dijo ella moviendo su mano para decir adiós.

Midoriya solo le sonrió y comenzó a dirigirse hacia donde tenía que ir por su "encargo".

-Mmm,Deku~dijo Uraraka deteniendo al peliverde.

-¿Sucede algo?

-¿Haras algo importante el domingo?~ella tenía un leve sonrojo.

-Por ahora creo que no, ¿por qué?

-Crees que podríamos salir, ya sabes como amigos para pasar el rato.

Izuku lo pensó un momento. Es verdad que no tendría nada que hacer el resto del fin de semana, por ahora. De echo tenía que preguntarle a Mina si tenían o si ella quería hacer algo. Izuku volvió a mirar a Uraraka.

-Supongo que no tengo nada que hacer. Acepto ir, si sucede algo te avisaré con tiempo.

Uraraka sonrió.

-De acuerdo Deku entonces nos vemos~Rápidamente ella entró hacia el tren sonriendo.

Deku solo volvió a sonreír y se dirigió rumbo al parque que está cerca de la UA.

Sentada una banca con su cabeza recargada en ella, ahí estaba observando como las aves jugaban entre las ramas y como otras comenzaba a unirse en parvadas para irse volando a Dios sabe donde.

Su escena fue bloqueada por una misteriosa sombra que también logró ejercer una presión suave sobre sus labios.

Aque sombra se levantó un poco más para poder dejar ver quién era en verdad.

-Vaya Izuku te estas volviendo cada vez más atrevido~dijo ella con un tono juguetón.

-Yo... te veías... mmmm, yo...

-Jejeje~Mina colocó sus manos en las mejillas de Midoriya y lo acercó asu rostro para poder besarlo~Me gusta cuando me sorprendes así.

Izuku se levantó y se sentó a lado de su novia y la volvió a besar. Fue un beso mucho más duradero, sincero y lleno de amor puro. Una vez se separaron Mina recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Midoriya cuidando que sus cuernos no lo lastimaran.

-¿Que quieres hacer? ¿Tenemos tiempo?

-Esta vez tengo que regresar a las 8. Mamá quiere que le ayude a experimentar de nuevo en su cocina.

-¿Quieres que pasemos por un bocadillo para que puedas sobrevivir?

-Le diré a mi madre que dijiste que su cocina es horrible~dijo ella con una sonrisa aún recargada en el hombro de izuku aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Por favor no le vayas a decir o ya no me dejara invitarte a salir.

-Puf, tonto. Jamás le diría eso. Ella, mis hermanos, incluso mi padre les agradas. Si le digo eso le romperé su corazón.

Izuku abrazó a mina pegando acercando su cuerpo aún más al de el. Y con cuidado para no lastimarse con sus cuernos, recargo su mentón sobre el esponjoso y lindo cabello de mina.

-Mina

-¿Si?

-Te quiero

-Yo te amo, y si te atreves a volver a comenzar con nuestra pelea de la otra semana no te dejaré que me beses hasta el otro fin de semana.

-Bueno... supongo que me tendrás que castigar por que hice algo que me dijiste que no debía hacer.

Mina alzó la mirada y con un leve sueño fruncido miró a su novio.

-No me digas que tu ayudaste a Mineta para que pudiera espiar las duchas de las de tercero.

-¡¿Que?! ¡No! Sabes que yo no soy así, yo... ¿a las de tercero?

-Eso no importa, dime que fue lo que hiciste.

-Espero que no te enojes. Pero hoy en el almuerzo salimos hacia el patio con los chicos y bueno... le dije a Ida que tu y yo somos novios desde hace unos meses.

Mina abrió demasiado los ojos, su rostro reflejaba claramente miedo. Claro que ella sabía que debían y que iban a decírselo poco a poco a todos, pero después de la charla de hace unos días. Se preocupó demasiado, ella tenía que encontrar el momento exacto para decirlo correctamente sin tener que meter una presión a Izuku y sobre todo y más importante. Para que nadie saliera herido, en especial "ella".

-¿Por que hiciste algo así?

-Bueno. Fue por lo que estuviste hablando anoche.

-¿Hablando de qué?

-Mientras dormías dijiste: "me muero por por fin contarle a todos que tengo al novio más tierno del mundo". Se me hizo lindo eso, así que quise darle gusto a mi hermosa novia.

Mina puso sus manos en sus mejillas para que no se notara el sonrojo que al parecer muy a fuerzas se podía notar.

Un flash le llamó su atención y dirigió su vista hacia su novio el cual tenía aquel celular que había disparado el flash.

-Que tierna eres.

-Izuku, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-Por qué te veías muy tierna avergonzada. Tranquila no se lo mostraré a nadie.

-No, me refiero a, ¿por qué le dijiste a Ida?

-Ah eso. Por ti

-¿Que?

-Supe que eso te haría feliz, entonces solo lo hice por me hace muy feliz el saber que tu lo eres y aún que sean esos pequeños detalles aún que parezcan tontos o absurdos para otros. Para mí serán lo más importantes con tal de verte muy feliz.

-Izuku.

Midoriya se levantó y volvió abrazar a Mina.

-Hare lo que sea por ti.

Unos cuantos años más tarde.

Mina observaba la foto de aquel tiempo recordando con tanto cariño aquellos tiempos cuando encontró a su ese alguien especial, que terminó hacer mucho más que especial ahora.

Volteo hacia la puerta al escuchar el noticiero de las 3.

Soltó una risita y guardó esa foto de nuevo en la caja y la volvió a guardar. Cerro la puerta del armario y camino de nuevo hasta la sala.

Midoriya al escuchar los pasos de su esposa cambió rápidamente el canal.

Mina saltó hacia el sillón dejando caer su cabeza y parte de su cuerpo sobre el estomago de izuku.

-¿Que estabas haciendo?

-Nada

-¿Que le pasó a Chong?

-Mmm pues... el.

-Hoy nada de trabajo ni nada que tenga que ver con héroes. Hoy solo se trata de ti y de mi, ¿ok?

-Me parece bien~rodeo a mina con su brazo y ambos siguieron viendo la televisión.

Aún que realmente solo bastaron 20 minutos para que el aburrimiento envolverá a Mina.

Mina mordió el brazo de izuku sin razón aparente y sin aplicar mucha fuerza. Izuku solamente vio como mina tenía sus dientes alrededor de su brazo y comenzó acariciarle la cabeza.

Mina comenzó poco a poco dejar de morder el brazo de su esposo para disfrutar más las caricias que este le daba. Vaya que el sabía como consentirla.

-¿Que te parece si hoy salimos a cenar? Hace tiempo que no te llevo a un bonito lugar.

-Oh vaya, me pregunto: ¿qué habrás echo para consentirme asi?

-Solo amarte cariño.

-Cursi~dijo ella dándole un leve beso en los labios~iré por mi celular, hasta ahora me acorde que lo dejé en el baño.

-Mi linda esposa, siempre tan distraída.

Mina le sacó la lengua y se fue hasta el baño por su celular.

Izuku se levantó del sillón para pagar la tele.

-¡Midori!~grito mina asustando al peliverde haciendo que activara su one for all adoptando inmediatamente su forma de batalla. Pero cayó rápidamente de nuevo al sofá cuando mina chocó contra el.

-Min..

No pudo terminar su oración cuando minas besó apasionadamente a Izuku.

Mina con mucha emoción se separó de Izuku mostrando el pequeño objeto de plástico entre sus manos.

-¿Sabes los que significa?

Izuku no podía responder, parecía como que aquellas dos rayitas le hubiesen robado su Quirk o su alma.

-Eso significa que...~porfin comenzaba a reaccionar.

-¡Estoy embarazada!~respondió mina con mucha emoción.

Midoriya abrazo a mina y la levanto como princesa para besarla apasionadamente.

-Seremos padres, seré padre. Jajajaja, seremos una familia~decía con suma emoción, tanta emoción que comenzó a llorar de felicidad.

Izuku "Deku" Midoriya, el nuevo símbolo de la paz. Héroe reconocido a lo largo y ancho del mundo como uno de los más grandes héroes. En su incio, cuando este no era nada, cuando era un Quirkless. Sus propios sueños lo hicieron moverse para poder llegar hacer el mejor héroe que hoy en día es. Pero la realidad es que había una razón maz importante que descubrió una vez termino el segundo año en la academia UA. Y esa razón era Mina "Pinky" Ashido, el haría cualquier cosa por ella y ahora el será mucho más para ella y para aquella personita que ahora está creciendo dentro del vientre de su esposa.

Fin del capítulo.

Muy buenas tardes hermanos, espero que le habrá gustado mucho la historia tanto como a mi.

Como verán en la descripción de esta historia, esta el la primera historia que hago para este fandom. Soy por así veterano ya que e estado en wattpad desde 2016 bajo el nombre de YUCARD. Si tu eres un fanático se TLH(the Loud House), pasa por ahí para que leas una de las tantas historias que tengo y pases un buen rato.

Bueno es hora de dar aclaraciones.  
Esta historia será parecida como si fueran oneshots(historias de un solo capítulo), pero todos estarán pasando realmente en esta línea temporal de este fic. Algunas veces verán como es el futuro de estos chicos y otras veces cuando son jóvenes. Pero cada cosas que pase aquí será canon aqui.

Realmente quiero decir esto de una vez, trataré de hacer más capítulos más sin embargo no quiero prometer nada, ya que siempre me pasa algo. A lo que me refiero es que aveces me verán actualizar seguido y otra veces tardaré muchoooooo tiempo. Pero por favor no se desesperen tanto.

Sin más que agregar. Espero que la disfruten mis hermanos


	2. Chapter 2

Cinco años después de la graduación de los ex alumnos de la academia UA. Las exalumnas del antiguo grupo A se reunieron para una ocasión especial.

Una despedida de soltera.

-No puedo creer cuanto tiempo a pasado desde la última vez que nos reunimos así~decía Toru moviendo sus guantes con mucha emoción.

-Chica, eso fue hace un mes.

-Cierto, pero alguien no pudo venir por problemas de "trabajo"~decía mina observando picaramente a la festejada.

Momo se sonrojó bastante al sentir los tres pares dee ojos observándola de una forma que ella sentía como "pervertida".

-N-no creo que sea necesario entrar en detalles~dijo muy nerviosa.

El mesero llegó con una ronda de shots junto con la botella y le dio a cada una de ellas~Servidas señoritas~dijo con una sonrisa y después se retiró.

-Grrr, tal vez dentro de poco hagan una despedida de soltera para mi~decía Tôru mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre su mano.

-Tranquila tigresa, toma aún que sea ese shot para que justifiques tus locuras~dijo Jirou dándole uno de los shots.

-Oigan tenemos que estar todas aquí. Todavía falta...~decía Mina hasta que fue interrumpida.

-Ya estoy aquí~dijo Tsuyu saludando a todas.

-Se te hizo tarde~dijo Tôru.

-Lo siento, pero gracias a Kirishima tuvimos que regresar al departamento.

-¿Por que?~pregunto Momo.

-Sinceramente, no lose. Solo sacó una caja negra y volvimos.

-Tengo el presentimiento que los chicos van hacer una estupidez... otra vez~dijo Mina.

-Entonces yo opino que esta vez la ganemos nosotras~dijo Jirou tomándose de golpe el shot.

-Al parecer alguien está en ambiente~dijo Tsuyu.

-Hoy no quiero estar preocupada por Kaminari. Solo quiero disfrutar y pasar un muy buen rato con ustedes chicas.

-Bien dicho~dijo Mina.

-Entonces salud~dijo Tôru alzando su baso.

-Salud~todas las demás chocaron su vasos.

Unas horas después.

Las chicas estaban disfrutando totalmente de la noche. Entre juegos, anécdotas y tragos. Todas estaban tan relajadas.

Ahora todas estaban sonrojadas mientras ponían absoluta atención a la portadora del invisibility quirk.

-Entonces yo simplemente me di cuenta que podía salir, pero yo ya no quería hacerlo.

-¿Entonces?~dijo Jirō quien la miraba con la boca abierta.

-El comenzó a enojarse como siempre fue y entonces el revisó que ya no quedara nadie en el vestidor y... se quitó la toalla.

-¿Y que pasó después?~dijo Mina con suma intriga.

-Fue a su locker y sacó una revista. Después de ver eso sabía los que iba a suceder. Y sali corriendo.

-¿Que tan..~iba a preguntar Momo.

Tomo dos palillos y los juntó para después comenzar a mover uno hacia un lado dando a entender el tamaño que se refería.

Todas las chicas soltaron un chillido junto con un explosivo sonrojo en cada una al ver la longitud que Tôru había marcado.

-Estas jugando~dijo Jirō tomando por el hombro a Tôru.

Mina solo comenzó a reír con nervisisimos.

-No es cierto, ¿tanto?~dijo Momo con sus manos sobre su boca.

-Quien diría de Bakugo-san ~dijo Tsuyu.

-Creo que eran unos 18 cm esa vez y según el todavía estaba en crecimiento.

-Y desde entonces nació nuestra impulsiva amiga invisible~dijo Jirō moviendo a Tôru mientras seguía riendo.

-No del todo, tal vez ese fue uno de los factores~dijo ella.

-Nunca pensé que nuestra Tôru se hiciera una pervertida~dijo Momo.

-Tampoco pensaba que tu serías la primera en casarte. Lo esperaba de Tsuyu o Jirō y tal vez mina si es que ella se lo pide a Midoriya, más no de ti, crei que tendría a mis nietos para cuando fuera tu boda.

-Oye~respondieron Momo y Mina.

-Midoriya ya no es tanto como cuando íbamos en primero. Realmente llega a impresionarme muy seguido~dijo Mina defendiendo a su novio.

-Y Todoroki no es tan reservado cuando se trata de nosotros. El también a cambiado mucho~dijo Momo de igual modo defendiendo asu prometido.

-Ya, ya. Tranquilas chicas, todas nosotras estamos de acuerdo que mucho no esperábamos muchas cosas de nosotras mismas. En mi caso, jamás creí que terminaría siendo novia de Denki.

-Bueno... sinceramente jamas esperaba que Shoto fuera quien diera el gran paso~dijo Momo jugando con su pendiente.

-Jamas creí que algún día vería a Tôru de modo... ¿normal?~dijo Tsuyu poniendo uno de sus dedos en su barbilla.

-Jamas pensé que terminaría en el top 10 de súper héroes de Japón y el número 13 a nivel internacional, mucho menos en serlo a tan corta edad~dijo Mina sonriendo.

-Lo que yo nunca jamás en mi vida me imaginaba era que mina terminara siendo novia de Midoriya. Si te soy sincera, veía que tenías más potencial con Kirishima~dijo Tôru.

Mina agachó la mirada y Momo se mordió el labio desviando la mirada.

-Espera~dijo Jirō abriendo más los ojos.

-Un momento Mina-san~dijo Tsuyu mirándola igual levantando un poco más la cabeza.

-Es solo Mina, Tsuyu~dijo Mina levantando un poco la mirada para mostrar una leve sonrisa.

-¿Tu... Saliste con Kirishima?~dijo Tôru con una mirada de sorpresa que obviamente nadie pudo notar.

Volvió agachar la mirada dando por entendido que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Tôru y Jirō soltaron un suspiro de impresión, Tsuyu solo la miraba sorprendida.

-¿Tu sabias de esto?~Jirō apunto a Momo.

-Si~contestó sin más.

Otro chillido salió de aquellas dos.

-Kirishima jamás me había comentado eso~dijo Tsuyu.

-¿No le preguntaste?~dijo Mina.

-No.

-Bueno ya basta, por favor mina cuéntanos que pasó~dijo Tôru golpeando la mesa.

-Por favor mina, si quieres claro~dijo Jirō.

-Tambien estoy interesada~dijo Tsuyu.

Mina observó a momo y ella solo movió los hombros.

-Pues bueno, ¿qué quieren que les cuente?

-Desde el incio~dijo Tôru.

Mina suspiró y aclaró la garganta.

-Fue una semana antes de que terminaran las vacaciones para entrar al segundo año de la academia. El me citó al centro diciendo que no tenía nada que hacer y que Bakugo lo mandó a la mierda. Entonces salimos y realmente me la pasé muy bien. Jamas me lo imaginé, pero cuando estábamos sentados en una banca del centro comercial riéndonos de unas tonterías que se nos ocurrieron y de pronto el me dijo: "me gustas". No les voy que mentir, pero realmente el ya me había empezado a gustar así que no tuve que pensar mucho en si aceptar o no.

-Que lindo~dijo Tôru.

-Espera un momento. Comprendo muy bien la razón por la cual no revelaste lo de tu relación con Midoriya-San, lo que no comprendo, es como si estamos hablando de que esto sucedió antes que Midoriya. Nosotras no nos habíamos enterado. Tu no hubieras podido guardarte un secreto así ni siquiera por un día~dijo Jirō.

-Por eso ese día me lo dijo a mí~dijo Momo.

-Ademas. Pensábamos en decirles una vez entráramos devuelta a clases, pero...

-No lo digas por favor Mina~dijo Tsuyu.

-No es muy buen recuerdo ese inicio de clases. Me duelen los pies solo de recordarlo~dijo Momo.

-Pero bueno, volviendo a esto. ¿Por qué terminaron?~pregunto Jirō.

-Cierto~dijo Momo~jamás me lo contaste bien. Solo me dijiste que se había acabado y ya.

-Lo siento. Pero está bien.

Chicas, en si no hubo ningún drama, ni una infidelidad o algo tan exagerado. Simplemente lo nuestro no funcionaba, tal vez al principio parecía todo bien, pero las ambiciones de Kirishima y otras cosas más hicieron que termináramos peleando un día. Dijimos cosas que no debíamos decir y después de que nos calmamos, tomamos la decisión de terminar antes de que esto nos consumiera más de lo debido. Si les soy sincera fue muy triste para mí el haberlo dejado~dijo esto mirando a Tsuyu~pero después ocurrió lo de Izuku y todo cambió para bien ahora.

-No me siento agusto con esa respuesta, ¿Algún día nos dirás que fue lo que sucedió?~dijo Tôru.

-Esa será historia para otra ocasión, te lo prometo~dijo Mina sonriendo dijo volviendo a observar a Tsuyu~Ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo como fue que tu y Kirishima comenzaron a salir.

-Le di una bofetada~contestó simplemente.

Todas se rieron.

-Cierto, cierto~dijo Mina.

-Chicas, vean esto~dijo Jirō mostrando su celular.

En el video.

-¿Estas listo Shoto?~decía Kirishima mientras Kaminari grababa.

-Estoy más que listo

-¿Listo Midoriya?

-Vamos hacerlo.

-Bien lo que tengo en esta caja es algo llamado "Mezcal" según el viejo de la tienda dijo que era echa con una fruta rara y una serpiente igual de rara. No tengo la menor idea de que trataba de decirme, pero lo que se que es un alcohol bueno. Entonces, gana quien se acabe primero su botella.

-1,2,3...~dijeron todos.

Fin del video.

-Diablos~dijo Momo~me alegro que abramos echo esto dos días antes de la boda.

-Bueno, ¿qué van hacer?~dijo Toru.

Las chicas se voltearon a ver y soltaron una sonrisa.

-Traigan una botella de mezcal, por favor~dijo mina y todas alsaron sus vasos.

Fin del capítulo.

Buenas noches mis hermanos. Espero que le habrá gustado este capítulo.

No se olviden de votar y comentar lo que les pareció.

Recuerden algo importante, todo tiene una razón.

Nos vemos mis hermanos.


	3. CITA

Sábado, día en el cual el comienzo del descanso empieza. Muchas personas terminan sus deberes es día para tomar el domingo en total relajación y dejar de estresarse.

Aún que ella no estaba estresada todavía, se hallaba un poco ansiosa y un tanto impaciente. Volvió a ver su celular esperando pacientemente que llegara la notificación de lo que esperaba... un mensaje.

¿Se ve desesperada? ¿Demasiado ansiosa? No lo sabía, pero comenzaba a darse cuenta de ello. Realmente daba gracias de no estar a la vista de alguien, realmente estaba esperando porfin salir con el sin amigos, sin una excusa escolar. Solo ella y el.

Mina era una muy buena amiga, de echo ella a sido la que mas se a metido en el asunto de su romance. Le a dados muy buenos consejos y ella no dejaría que se desperdicien.

Com movimiento temblorosos y con un leve rubor se acercó hasta su celular que acaba de emitir una notificación.

-Es de Deku-Kun.

Chat de Midoriya y Uraraka.

-Hola Uraraka-san

-Hola Deku-Kun.

Mientras tanto con Midoriya

El chico había acabado de cenar y se encontraba sentado en su cama con el celular en una mano y en la otra un fortalizador de agarre.

En el chat.

-¿Estas ocupada?

-No, tranquilo. Terminé con lo que tenia que hacer por la tarde, ahora mismo no estaba haciendo nada.

-Genial. Quería preguntarte algo.

-Claro, ¿sobre qué?

-¿Sabes algo sobre lo que hizo Mineta a las de tercero?

-Al parecer volvió a tratar de espiar a las chicas y Aizawa sensei lo descubrio.

-Me pregunto si algún día va a cambiar.

-Quien sabe, tal vez no, eso es lo que hace a Mineta pues... Mineta .

-Jajaja, eso es cierto.

-Por cierto Deku-Kun, ¿estarás libre para mañana?

-Oh es cierto. Déjame ver Uraraka.

Mientras tanto con Mina.

Mina caminaba hasta el fregadero de la cocina de su casa. Su cara reflejaba un claro desagrado.

-Con un demonio, debía haberle echo caso a Izuku de ir por un bocadillo~susurro para si misma.

-¿Y que tal les apareció el arroz en jugo de alga?~se escucho desde el comedor.

Mina por poco vomita pero logró contenerse.

Salio de la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación. Observó el entorno en el que se hallaba, tal vez debería de limpiar mañana su habitación.

Caminó hasta su cama resbalando al pisar uno de sus sostenes que se encontraban tirados. Ok, definitivamente limpiaría mañana su habitación.

Tomó su sábana y comenzó a sacudir su cama haciendo que algunas cosas que se encontraban sobre ella cayeran al piso.

-Y apenas llegue ayer, soy un desastre~dijo para después acostarse sobre su cama.

Observaba nuevamente los patrones de su techo. Aún era muy temprano para ir a dormir y también era demasiado noche como para ponerse hacer alguna tarea (además sin contar su flojera) mañana haría su tarea después de limpiar.

Metió la mano sobre su cabecera y sacó su celular. Reviso su pantalla de inicio sin ninguna notificación de mensaje, desbloqueo su celular y entro a la aplicación de chats. Observo como siempre los números de mensajes que habían llegado acumular los diferentes grupos en los que ella estaba y que había silenciado. 1500 mensajes del grupo de su serie favorita, 369 mensajes del grupo de chicas y los 1114 mensajes del grupo de la escuela. Nadie más le había hablado, tal vez será un fin de semana tranquilo y aburrido.

De pronto una canción comenzó a reproducirse asustandola, pero en cuanto escucho el primer rasgueo de la guitarra supo inmediata mente de quien se trataba.

Chat de Mina y Midoriya.

-Hola Pinky.

-Hola guapo, me tienes muy abandonada. ¿Acaso ya no te importo? Estuve esperando por horas tu mensaje.

-Pero lnida yot creí que estabas miendo y como sienore dices que no te prometen usar el tefono en la cena.

Fuera del chat.

Mina soltó una risillla al imaginarse lo nervioso que estaba izuku. Es cierto que Midoriya a cambiado no solo de forma física, sino también de forma social. Pero aún seguía siendo el Midoriya que conoció en primero, el nervioso, tierno y ahora muy lindo Modriya.

-Incluso pudo contra el auto corrector~volvió a reír.

Dentro del chat.

-Es mentira Izuku. Solo jugaba contigo.

-Por poco termino de estrellar la pantalla a mi celular

-Jajaja, bueno. ¿Ocurre algo Midori? O solo querías hablar conmigo

-Solo quería preguntarte:¿tienes planes para mañana?

-¿Que tienes pensado?~escribió con una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos.

-Nada en especial. Tal vez podríamos pasar la tarde en mi casa o podamos ir al cine o al centro comercial.

-Mmm, una muy difícil decisión.

-Tambien estaría bien si no quieres ir. Todos nos hemos esforzado en estás dos semanas, sobre todo tu... tercer puesto .

-¿Acaso estas celoso, cuarto?

-Estoy muy feliz de echo y de alguna forma siento orgullo que habrás logrado ese cambio tan grande. Se que fue duro y por eso me pareció buena idea darte un día de relajación como tu quieras pasarlo.

-Eres tan tierno Midori, creo que ya se lo que quiero hacer.

-¿Que quieres hacer?

-¿Podemos ir mañana al muelle?️

-¿Al muelle?

-¡Si! Podríamos ir al festival que van hacer los puestos de ahí. Es increíble, también podríamos ir a la playa. ¿Si podemos ir?

-Por su puesto, si eso es lo que quieres. ¿Te parece a las 4?

-Por supuesto. Iré a buscar mis cosas de una vez, te hablaré en un rato guapo.

-Te esperaré Pinky

Fuera del chat.

-Espera un momento. ¿Tengo traje de baño?~dijo Mina levantándose para ir a su clóset, pero volvió a resbalar y esta vez cayendo sobre el piso mientras la prenda con la que había revalado aterrizaba sobre su cabeza~aquí esta~dijo dolorida.

Mientras tanto con Midoriya.

El joven sonrió y se levantó para hacer lo mismo que su novia, pero se detuvo al recordar algo.

Chat de Midoriya y Uraraka

-Uraraka-San. Lo siento, mañana estaré ocupado así que no podré ir~dijo Izuku.

Mientras tanto con Uraraka.

Estaba sentada observando por su ventana las luces que alumbraban la calle, estaba sentada con su cabeza recargada sobre sus rodillas. Por alguna razón sentía tranquilidad después de ese peso de ansiedad que ella misma formó hace unos minutos. No lo entendía, tal vez sea el echo que sus padres llegaron esta noche. Estaba feliz ya que su negocio estaba comenzando a recuperarse poco a poco y ellos podían estar más seguido en casa (aún que su ausencia aún era larga, pero ya no lo era como antes). Tal vez sea por el consejo que le dio Mina ya hace mucho.

De pronto dio un pequeño salto en su sitio al sentir como su celular vibraba en su bolsillo. Sonrió cuando en la pantalla de bloqueo decía el nombre de quien esperaba.

Dejo de sonreír.

Chat de Midoriya y Uraraka.

-Uraraka-San. Lo siento, mañana estaré ocupado así que no podré ir~dijo Izuku.

-¿Enserio? ¿Planeas entrenar hasta tarde Midoriya-Kun? ¿No te estarás forzando mucho?... ¿más de lo norma?

-Siempre hay que ir más a delante. Recuerda:¡Pluz Ultra!,pero no, no voy a entrenar hasta tarde es solo que tengo que hacer algo en la tarde.

Uraraka se sentía desanimada, pero se sentia muy curiosa y realmente ya no se pudo aguantar más.

-Deku-kun, ¿sucede algo?

-¿Algo como que Uraraka-san?

-Quiero decir: desde que volvimos a la escuela para este segundo año, te volviste más cambiado. Me refiero a que te as vuelto mucho más sociable que antes, ya no hablas tan nerviosamente, de echo te vez muy sereno incluso cuando las chicas comienzan acercarse a ti. Pero últimamente se te ve un poco más... feliz. No digo que sea malo, pero te vez como si casi nada pudiera desanimarte o al menos molestarte.

Fuera del chat con Midoriya.

El chico analizaba el mensaje que su amiga le había dejado. Realmente tenia razón, pero no podía decirle la verdadera razón por la que se encontraba mucho más tranquilo este último mes.

Las palabras de Ida comenzaban a rondar por su mente. Todavía tenia duda del porqué el había dicho eso, pero prefirió hacerle caso.

Devuelta al chat.

-Realmente me dediqué hacer un poco más sociable con las personas a mi alrededor. All Might y Midnight me dijeron que esto sería bueno ya que cuando sea profesional tendría que tratar con las personas, ya sean como civiles en apuros o simplemente fans. Y para el por qué mi felicidad de este último mes... te lo diré pronto.

Con Uraraka.

Ahora comprendía el cambio que tuvo su amigo al volver a la escuela, pero lo último lo tenía confundido. Una idea pasó por su mente, pero fue descarada inmediatamente. Izuku no podría tener una novia, el no podría ocultarle algo a ella ni a Ida, eran sus mejores amigo. Ellos hubieran sido los primeros en saber.

¿Verdad?

Chat de Midoriya y Uraraka.

-¿Puedo decirte algo personal Deku-Kun?

-Adelante Uraraka.

-Extraño mucho tu tartamudeo.

No había ya nada que ocultar, ella ya no podría darce el lujo de seguirse ocultando. Justo como Mina y Tōru le habían dicho, ella ya tenia que atacar.

-Jejeje, buscaré la forma de poder estar nervioso para que puedas verme tartamudear.

-Eso me gustaría.

-Bueno Uraraka-san. Ya me tengo que ir, debo de arreglar mis cosas para mañana.

-De acuerdo Deku-Kun. Te hablaré mañana. Nos vemos.

Fin del chat.

Uraraka fue a su habitación y se recostó en su cama dejando salir un suspiro. Estaba desanimada, eso estaba más que claro. Pero se sentia más motivada, ella no se dejaría rendir hasta que lo consiga.

Chat de "Las chicas 1-A".

Ochako:¿Que hay chicas? ¿Tienen planes para mañana?

Tsuyu:Yo estaré con mis padres toda la tarde.

Momo:Yo estoy libre mañana, ¿quieres hacer algo?

Tôru:Si hacen algo me apunto.

Jirō:Voy con ustedes. Kaminaria me está insistiendo en salir.

Tsuyu:Deberías aceptarlo, tal vez el se convierta en tu futuro esposo.

Jirō:No me hagas vomitar Tsuyu-chan, si Kaminaria se convierte mi esposo, les regalaré 1000 dólares a cada una.

Tôru :Conste que tu lo as dicho.

Uraraka:¿Y Ashido-San no está?

Momo:Dijo que se sentia muy cansada y se fue a dormir. Dijo que tenia que hacer algo muy importante mañana.

Uraraka:mmm, bueno. Que vamos hacer aparte de hacer que Kaminari-Kun termine siendo el esposo de Jirō-San.

Jirō :Jajaja, muy graciosa.

Uraraka:jejeje. ¿Saben? Escuche que mañana los negocios del muelle estarán haciendo un festival mañana, y realmente es muy divertido. Deberíamos ir.

Momo,Jirō,Tsuyu y Tôru:¡No!~contestaron inmediatamente.

Uraraka:¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

Momo:Bueno, yo preferiría ir al mall. Quiero ver una tienda que abrió hace poco.

Jirō:Si, además Kaminari me invitó ahí. Lo más seguro es que me lo encuentre ahí.

Tôru:Concuerdo, prefiero ir al centro comercial.

Tsuyu:Si van al centro comercial si podre ir, mis padres me acaban de decir que tendrán que salir temprano.

Uraraka:Entonces vayamos al centro comercial. Espero que Mina-San observe los mensajes y pueda acompañarnos.

Fuera del chat.

Los mensajes de las chicas concordaron con verse en el centro comercial a las tres.

Tal vez no todo salió como ella esperaba, pero por lo menos pasara su tiempo libre con sus amigas. Se aseguraría de hablar con Mina mañana para invitarla a pasar el día con ellas.

Al día siguiente.

El sol comenzaba hacer a aparición sobre el cielo de Japón dando paso a los rayos de sol que poco a poco causaban la retirada de la oscuridad nocturna, dando por aviso a mucho de que ya era hora de levantarse.

Midoriya comenzó a mover su mano por el lado libre mientras este seguía durmiendo muy cerca de la pared de su habitación. Frunció el ceño al no poder sentir nada, se movió abriendo uno de sus ojos para poder observar y...

Nada.

Pero claro que no había nada, no estaba en UA, por lo tanto no se encontraba en su dormitorio y por lo tanto eso significa que Mina no está aquí durmiendo con el.

Puso su mano en su frente y aún adormilado soltó una sonrisa. Exactamente no recuerda muy bien en qué momento se le hizo normal el despertar y ver aquellos mechones rosas desarreglados y sentir que algo raro no estaba bien al no sentir un peso extra en su cama. Pero el ya tenia una noción, fue una semana antes de la confesión, solo una pequeña tontería como un apagón por culpa de Kaminari y Mineta, sumando las alocadas historias y la personalidad sombría de Tokoyami. Dio resultado a este nuevo hábito en la vida de la pareja de fuerza acida.

Se sentó en su cama y talló sus ojos para comenzar abrirlos, se acercó hasta donde su celular y observar la hora, eran ya las 7:30 de la mañana.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y saltó de su cama, se acercó hasta su mueble y sacó su sudadera verde de manga larga y su pans del mismo color. Rápidamente se quitó su ropa con la que había dormido y se cambió inmediatamente.

-Maldicion, esto si que es muy irresponsable de mi parte. Si All Might me viera lo tarde que estoy saliendo el diría~decía Midoirya para si mismo parando de inmediato al ver su celular nuevamente. Soltó un suspiro de frustración~Hoy es domingo~volvió a quitarse su outfit y volvió a su ropa habitual para dormir. Se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos, ya podría despertar en unas 3 o 4 horas más.

Anterior mente Izuku jamás se hubiese levantado tan tarde aún que fuera domingo, pero esta nueva costumbre era ahora parte del cambio que la chica de color rosado había puesto en el. Las primeras semanas del segundo año hicieron que muchos alumnos de la clase 2-A se quedaran en sus dormitorios sacrificando así sus fines de semanas libre. Aún que solo fueron dos semanas, fuero muy pesadas para todos.

Mina tenía un sentido de la responsabilidad no tan grande como alguno de sus compañeros y no tan pequeña como para ser reprobada... aún. Así que cuando el profesor Aizawa pidió que unieran equipo con otros compañeros para hacer un proyecto de investigación y práctica para antes de la primera evaluación. No tenia idea de que fuera tan agotador contando que sus demás profesores tampoco tuvieron la intención de hacerles menos la carga. Así que Izuku simplemente quería avanzar lo más posible con este importante proyecto, pero cuando despertó a su antes amiga y compañera. Mina "amablemente" le mostró las razones por las cuales levantarse tan temprano un día domingo era un gran pecado para ella, sus compañeros y ahora para el mismo. Esa marca de quemadura en su nuca será para siempre un recordatorio de ello.

Tres horas después.

Izuku se levantó y se dirigió al baño, se lavó los dientes y la cara. Después fue hacia la cocina donde fue recibido por su madre que se encontraba cocinando con una gran sonrisa. Se sentó en la mesa y su madre llevó los platos con el desayuno.

Hablaron sobre todo lo que había pasado en la semana, no había un tema tan diferente a los que el le decía todo los días por mensaje, pero le decía más detalles. Pasando un poco más de rato Midoriya le dijo a su madre acerca de su cita de hoy en la tarde con su novia.

-Esta bien Izuku, creo que se lo tienen merecido. ¿Sabes? Ya a pasado un tiempo desde que Ashido-chan vino aquí,deberías de invitarla cenar.

-Por su puesto mamá, no creo que a ella le disguste la idea.

-Entonces prepararé algo especial hoy. ¿A que horas van a irse?

-Como a las dos,dijo que tenia que arreglar algunas cosas y terminar sus tareas.

Su madre no pudo evitar soltar una risilla.

Izuku tomó un bocado y miró a su madre con una clara confusión.

-Me parece tan tierno el cambio que ambos an tenido, quiero decir, antes Mina-Chan era un poco desordenada y desobligada como tu decías, pero ahora ella a logrado incluso ser la tercera en tu clase. Jamás me espere algo así y estoy segura que tu tampoco~dijo volteando a ver a su hijo el cual solo asintió con una sonrisa mientras miraba su plato~Luego el cambio que hay en ti. Se que estuviste haciendo mucho para obtener una nueva personalidad ,hijo, pero la que realmente te a echo cambiar así es ella. Recuerdo que tu nunca te levantabas tarde, al menos no voluntariamente y ahora te veo mejor que antes y se perfectamente a quien agradecerle por ello.

-Mina es muy especial mamá~dijo Midoriya con un leve sonrojo.

-Lose muy bien Izuku y estoy feliz por ello. Ahora termina de comer para que arregles tus cosas.

-Claro mamá

Tres horas después.

Ya era la una, midoriya salió de su casa debido a que tenia que ir a la tienda por un poco de bloqueador y aprovechando que ya faltaba poco para encontrarse con Mina, ir también a esperarla de una vez a la estación.

-Puedo vencer a oponentes de fuego y calor, pero no a un requemado corporal. Irónico~dijo entrando a la tienda.

Midoriya comenzó a buscar entre el estante que tenia toda clase de productos para la playa. Observo una revista que se encontraba en el estante giratoria de a lado.

-"El nuevo estilo del uniforme de Mount Lady que te hará disfrutar el verano en grande"~Leyó en voz alta.

-¿Deberia de disolverte ahora mismo?

-¡¿Mina?!~dijo Midoriya chocando con el estante giratorio haciendo que cayera de espalda y el estante callera sobre su abdomen, mientras la revista caía en las manos de Mina quien hojeó la revista hasta llegar a una parte especifica de ella.

-Sabes, últimamente e pensado que deberías estar un poco alejado de Mineta. El te está pegando algunos malos avitos~dijo sin despegar la mirada de la revista~además, yo tengo un mejor traje de baño que este nuevo estilo de Mount Lady

-No-esp-espera, eso no err lo que...

Mina observaba a Midoriya con un rostro muy malhumorado que después cambió por una sonrisa.

-Eres tan tierno cuando te vez así Izu~dijo Mina con una risilla.

Izuku parpadeo un par de veces soltando un suspiro de frustracion. Volvió a caer en sus trucos.

Al encargado de la tienda no le pareció tan gracioso el echo de que hicieran un desorden, pero que el chico cayera de esa forma si le dio el humor como para no intervenir.

-Deja ayudarte Izu~dijo Mina quitándole de encima el estante y dándole la mano para levantarse.

-Gracias~dijo Izuku aceptando la ayuda de Mina.

Una vez Midoirya se puso de pie, Mina se acercó más a él y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

-Te espero afuera~dijo saliendo muy animada.

Izuku se quedó analizando lo que acaba de pasar, miró como la chica de pelo rosado lo veía atravez del vidrio de la puerta con una sonrisa.

-Mina se ve... radiante~pensó Izuku.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo chico~dijo el encargado de la tienda captando la atención del peliverde~lo dijiste en voz alta.

Izuku pagó el bloqueador solar, la revista que Mina se había llevado y un inflable de cocodrilo que se había roto cuando Izuku cayó. Salio encontrándose con Mina mientras seguía leyendo la revista.

-Tardaste tanto~dijo cerrando la revista y volteando a verlo.

-Estaba pagando~dijo el acercandose a ella para darse un beso de piquito.

-¿Compraste un flotador?

-De echo se rompió cuando caí, así que me tocó comprarlo.

-Perdon Izu, esto fue mi culpa. Déjame~Mina comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso y fue detenida por Midoriya.

-Esta bien, de echo estaba también pensando si comprarlo o no. Así que más o menos tú me ayudaste a decidir.

-Soy muy brillante, ¿verdad?

-Diria que radiante~dijo Midoriya mirándola.

Mina le regalo una sonrisa por el halago de su novio, más sin embargo ella no notó que lo que el chico había dicho fue más un pensamiento para si mismo que un halago para ella.

-Gracias~dijo Mina~y dime rosado y verdoso novio, que estabas haciendo en la tienda además de leer sobre los nuevos estilos de las heroínas profesionales.

Izuku inmediatamente se sonrojó.

-¡Eso fue un mal entendido!~dijo alzando la voz de forma nerviosa~solo vine a comprar bloqueador y me puse a ojear la revista por simple curiosidad.

-¿Bloqueador?

-Es para no volver requemado de la piel.

-Dejame ver si entendí. As peleado con Todoroki-Kun, Bakugo-San y incluso te as enfrentado a villanos de calor, y me dices que no puedes con un bronceado por qué tienes la piel sensible.

-Correcto~dijo el con una sonrisa pequeña.

-Cada vez me sorprendes más lindo.

-Por cierto Mina, ¿qué haces tú por aqui? Crei que nos veríamos a las dos en la estación para ir al festival.

-Bueno... termine mis deberes temprano y después me propuse ordenar las cosas para nuestra cita y en eso mi hermano tocó la puerta. Me dijo que el festival decidieron hacerlo en una de las playas de por aquí. De echo queda a unas tres cuadras de tu casa, así que decidí venir por ti de sorpresa. Además también tengo mucho tiempo sin ver a tu mamá.

-Justo de eso estábamos hablando mi mamá y yo en el desayuno. De echo quiere saber si te puedes quedar a cenar esta noche.

-¡Si!~dijo ella inmediatamente~¡hombre no sabes lo mal que la pasé ayer! Anoche comimos alguna especie de vómito verde con grumos.

Izuku no pudo evitar dejar salir y risilla.

-Entonces después le diré que si irás.

-Por favor~dijo ella tomando la mano de su novio~ahora vámonos antes de que se haga más tarde.

-Por cierto, cual es el nombre de ese lugar~dijo mientras comenzaba hacer jalado por mina.

Unos minutos después.

Izuku observaba muy sorprendido al ver el lugar donde se daría el pequeño evento. Todo el tiempo venía aquí para pensar o relajarse, pero hoy fue diferente muy diferente.

Parque municipal playero Dagobah, anteriormente un lugar donde basura de todas partes llegaban a la orilla de la playa y se acumulaba llegando hasta un punto donde se volvió inhabitable y los mafiosos la usaban para esconder sus drogas. Hasta que un día está playa fue testiga de el primer paso que dio un joven de pelo verde con el sueño de ser un héroe.

Izuku venía aquí a menudo, pero ahora. Viendo como la gente caminaba tan feliz, los juegos la adornaban y los puestos coloridos le daban a la playa un nuevo aire de belleza, pero para Izuku era un aire de orgullo al ver como su trabajo duro daba frutos con el echo de ver a todas las personas felices y sonriendo.

-¿Estas llorando?~dijo Mina secando con su pulgar la lágrima que había escapado del ojo de Midoriya.

-Lo siento, solo... recordé algo~dijo tallando sus ojos para evitar derramar más lágrimas.

-Al parecer era algo bueno por tu sonrisa.

-Si

-Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer?

-Hay que buscar un buen lugar para poner las cosas

-Entonces, ¡vamos!~dijo Mina tomando la mano de Midoriya.

Unos minutos después.

Midoriya ya se encontraba con su traje de baño que era solamente un short. Ponía dos toallas sobre la arena y aún lado dejaba la bolsa de mina y su pequeña mochila.

-Ya volvi Izu.

-Yo ya terminé de acomo...~las palabras de Midoirya murieron en cuanto este alzó su mirada.

Mina utilizaba un bikini color azul que dejaba ver perfectamente los detalles de sus atributos.

-¿Te gusta?~dijo Mina

Midoriya sacudió su cabeza y colocó sus brazos en su espalda para así pellizcarse.

-Te queda muy bien.

-Me alegra que te habrá gustado Midori, ¿qué tal si vamos a nadar de una vez?

-Claro.

-Bien, entonces... las traes~dijo Mina dándole un leve manotazo a Midoriya corriendo inmediatamente.

-Ya verás

Midoriya comenzó a correr para alcanzar a Mina, pero volvió a quedar hipnotizado por ella. Era cierto, a sabiendas por Kaminaria y Mineta, se sabi que Mina era la segunda de las chicas más atractivas siendo Momo la primera. Pero Midoriya no veía de la misma forma como esos dos, es verdad que Mina tenia un cuerpo increíble, pero ella realmente era hermosa y ahora que el estaba corriendo tras de ella. Pudo ver esa sonrisa tan alegre con la cual hacía que repitiera por tercera vez en este día.

-Ella es tan radiante.

No lo entendía, ¿exactamente a que se refería? No importaba, el solo verla así le hacía decir eso. Tal vez sonara muy cursi, pero quien existiría para criticarlo por su gusto, le encantaba todo de ella. Desde hace un mes se había dado cuenta de ello, por eso hizo lo que hizo.

-Mido-¡Ahh!~grito Mina al chocar contra Izuku callendo ambos al agua.

-¡Mina! ¡Lo siento! ¡Discúlpame!~deci Izuku mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Jejeje, tranquilo Izu, para la próxima fijate por donde vas o acaso~Mina tomo los tirantes de su bikini y los solto con una sonrisa pícara~¿viste algo que te gustara?

Izuku rápidamente puso sus brazo en su espalda y se volvió a pellizcar~Solo me distraje con un resplandor rosado.

Mina sonrió divertida con un leve sonrojo. Paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atrajo para besarlo.

-Vamos a jugar.

-De acuerdo~dijo Izuku cargandola en forma de princesa y activando un 5% del One For All para lanzarla al agua.

-Ahora verás~dijo Mina poniéndose de pie.

Mina se acercó y con una llave hizo que Midoriya saliera volando a un metro de ella.

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa retadora y corrieron hacia el otro.

Un rato después.

Mina comia felizmente su takoyaki.

-Esto sabe como a victoria.

-Pero huelen a que fue por trampa.

-No fue trampa.

-¿Lanzar arena a la cara no es trampa?

-No cuando lo hago yo~dijo tomando otro takoyaki de la charola~di ah.

Izuki abrió la boca y Mina lo alimentó.

-Tienes razón, saben a victoria

-Chico pervertido.

-¡¿Eso que tiene de pervertido?!~dijo nervioso.

-Jejeje~río Mina dejando a un lado la charola~Izu, hay algo que quiero que me respondas.

-¿Que ocurre?

-Volteate~Izuku se volteó dándole la espalda a Mina

Mina puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Midoriya y comenzó a masajearlos.

-Estas tenso, se suponía que esta cita seria para relajarnos y no solo no te estas relajando, sino que también te estas haciendo daño.

-Mina

-¿Por que te pellizcaste tanto? Te sacaste sangre.

-Yo lo siento, no quería incomodarte o que no te pudieras divertir como querías por mi nerviosismo.

-Pues claro que no me pude divertir como quería, primero veo que te lastimas.

-Lo siento

-Y luego no me dejaste verte con tu nerviosismo, mientras hacia todo para sacarte tu sonrojo.

-Espera~dijo volteandose~¿Hiciste todo eso para hacerme sonrojar?

-Claro, verte todo rojo es una de las cosas más divertidas, lindas y tiernas de ti.

Izuku se sonrojó, iba a volverse a pellizcar pero Mina lo detuvo. Alzo la mirada y observo aquellos oscuros ojos.

-¿A-asi está bien?

-No es lo que esperaba pero es suficiente~luego lo beso.

Un rato después.

Mina salia del cubículo de las regaderas ya cambiada con su ropa normal.

-¿Me tarde mucho Izu?~Alzo la mirada y se dio cuenta que no había nadie en su alrededor~¿Izu?

Observó hacia todos lados y de pronto pudo ver a un peliverde corriendo mientras tenía una mano en su espalda y la otra alzada para que fuera vista por ella.

-¿Donde estabas?

-Lo siento, pero tenía que ir. Toma~de su espalda sacó un pequeño peluche de Alien queen.

Los ojos de Mina brillaron al ver el pequeño peluche, lo tomó y lo abrazó.

-Me encanta, ¿dónde lo conseguiste?

-Uno des los juegos de los locales lo estaban dando como premio. Así que lo gané para ti, es una forma de disculparme por averte echo preocupar. ¿Te gusta?

-Lo amo~dijo ella abrazando al chico~gracias.

Izuku solto una pequeña risa, tomó la mano de Mina y comenzaron a caminar.

-Mamá tiene muchas ganas de verte y dice que preparo algo especialmente para ti.

Mina no podía estar más feliz, hoy fue su día de suerte. En la mañana recibió un mensaje de Tsuyu que decía que hoy pondrían en practica un plan para poder arreglar su problema, luego tuvo una cita que ya necesitaba con su novio y ahora estaba esperando con ansias el llegar a ver a la señora Midoriya y a su comida.

-Midori

-¿Si?

Mina besó a Izuku una vez más en los labios y se soltó de su agarre abrazando su brazo y recargando su cabeza sobre este.

-Te amo

Izuku sonrió con un leve sonrojo mientras miraba tímidamente a su novia.

-Tambien te amo

Nada podría arruinar este día tan perfecto

Chat de Hagakure y Mina

Mensaje de voz:¡Mina lo lamento! Enserio discúlpame, no lo hice queriendo. Ella estaba atrás mío y yo no cuidé mis palabras, por favor respóndeme pronto.

Fin del capítulo.

Bueno hermanos ya está aquí, lamento la tardanza pero sucedieron algunas cosas por las cuales me atrace más de lo debido.

Bueno, hay algo que quiero hablar sobre esta historia, verán, el estupido autor de esta historia(osea yo) hizo mal los cálculos y si quiero llegar hasta donde quiero con la historia. Debo hacer un leve cambio y es que ahora me concentraré más en el pasado y casi ya no mostraré parte del futuro, pero es para que todos ustedes entiendan mejor la historia y no los confunda.

Sin más que decir, espero que le habrá gustado este capítulo. Dejen su voto y comentarios de que les pareció la historia. Muchas gracias y nos vemos pronto hermanos míos


	4. CAPITULO 4

All might observaba con suma atención al alumno que estaba enfrente de él. tenía al igual que él, una mirada seria pero un tanto más relajada.

-Joven Midoriya—habló el mayor.

-¡¿Si?!—dijo levantándose de su asiento poniéndose en posición de firmes con su característico nerviosismo.

All Might soltó un suspiro.

-Siéntate joven Midoriya.

-Si—dijo más calmado.

-Como sabes joven Midoriya hace un par de meses, no solo UA, sino también la mayoría de héroes de la ciudad y de las ciudades vecinas recibimos el ataque masivo de la liga de villanos.

Izuku bajo la cabeza recordando aquel brutal enfrentamiento entre las fuerzas del bien y del mal.

-Realmente me has llegado a impresionar muchísimo al usar el 35% del One for all. Pero eso no es suficiente.

-Lo sé muy bien All Might.

-Como también sabes, UA ha decidido hacer algo diferente por su esfuerzo en la batalla y también en sus estudios. Normalmente a la clase de héroes se les da dos semanas libres y el resto de las vacaciones se las pasaban en retiros donde se les pondría aprueba y practica el uso de sus habilidades. Pero debido a la participación de cada uno de ustedes ante el ataque, se ha decidido dar totalmente los dos meses de vacaciones libres.

-¿Enserio?—dijo Midoriya con felicidad.

-Así es, pero esto no significa que deban bajar la guardia. Si llegase a ocurrir algo, todos los alumnos de las clases de héroes tendrán las estrictas órdenes de volver al plantel.

-Entiendo—dijo con atención.

-Pero bueno, la razón por la que te mandé a llamar es para darte una orden.

Izuku solo asintió.

-En estos dos meses serán para que tomen un merecido descanso antes de entrar a su segundo grado. Pero aun así tú tienes que seguir entrenando para mejorar tus habilidades...

-No te preocupes All Might, prometo que no me detendré en seguir mejorando el One for all. Haré todo los posible para poder controlarlo al máximo.

All Might volvió a suspirar mientras cubría sus ojos con una mano.

-Bueno, realmente no me refería a eso chico, pero me alegra que no pierdas esa actitud. Realmente me refiero a otro tipo de habilidades.

-¿Que otro tipo de habilidades?

-Habilidades sociales—dijo una voz coqueta mientras abrazaba por atrás al adolescente y dejaba descansar su par de pechos sobre este.

Izuku rápidamente se puso rojo, sus brazos solo quedaron suspendidos en el aire mientras tartamudeaba algo incomprensible.

-Estuve hablando con Midnight acerca de tu futuro, joven. Y hemos llegado a que realmente deberías de mejorar tus actitudes sociales. Debido a que serás el próximo héroe número 1, tendrás que tratar con muchos fanáticos, en su mayoría serán fanáticas las que más se tratarán de acercar a ti.

-Así que pude convencer al viejo Toshi de cambiar tu entrenamiento físico a uno más social.

-Considerando todo lo que as echo, no me hubiera parecido correcto estarte presionando tanto con el entrenamiento físico. Además, no hemos tomado la libertad de relajarnos un poco.

-Según las nuevas encuestas que han salido, la mayoría de los crímenes que han acontecido últimamente solo son robos y asaltos y más del 98 % de esos casos los agresores son atrapados. Los demás crímenes van cada vez disminuyendo más y más cada día. ¿No es eso maravilloso? —dijo Midnight restregando su mejilla con la de Izuku haciendo que este casi llegara a desmayarse por la cercanía de su profesora.

-Creo que ya es suficiente Midnight

La nombrada soltó al peliverde y camino meneando sus caderas sensualmente hasta llegar alado de All Might con una sonrisa complacida al ver la expresión que el pobre peliverde tenía.

All Might volvió a suspirar mientras Midoriya poco a poco comenzaba a recuperar su color.

-Como Midnight dijo, debido a la poca actividad criminalista, la disolución inminente de la liga de villanos y el hecho que ahora habrá más héroes por las calles y la policía tenga más patrullaje y vigilancia hace que todos nos quitemos un peso de encima. Y es por esa misma razón que he decidido dejar que entrenaras tu habilidad social, no debemos de olvidar que aun eres un joven adolescente. Se que tu sueño es ser un héroe y hasta ahora has demostrado que realmente vas por muy buenos pasos para convertirte en uno. Pero como dije, eres un joven adolescente, no te vendría mal salir a divertirte y tal vez también poder llegar a conseguir...

-Una novia—dijo Midnight interrumpiendo a All Might

-¿No-novia?—dijo Izuku con nerviosismo.

-Bueno, iba a decir un poco más de confianza. Pero realmente eso sonaría mejor Midoriya-shonen. Los héroes no tienen prohibido enamorarse, tal vez incluso podrías encontrar a una compañera con la cual podrás combatir el crimen.

-Bueno yo... jamás he pensado en eso—dijo mirando al suelo aun sonrojado pero esta vez por la pena que tenía.

-¿Enserio?—dijo Midnight mirándolo incrédula—Sabía que era un problema social, pero es la primera vez que escucho algo así de un alumno.

Se hizo un silencio muy corto.

-¿Sabes Midoriya? UA es una escuela de mente muy abierta, confiamos demasiado en las habilidades de nuestros estudiantes, no necesitamos meternos en los gustos de ustedes. Así que está bien si no quieres una "novia". Tal vez te incomodamos y realmente preferirías que fuera un "novio".

-¡¿Qué?!—gritó Midoriya mientras All Might escupía sangre para después comenzar a reírse a carcajadas—¡No soy homosexual! ¡A mí me gustan las chicas!

-Tranquilo Midoriya, no es para que te alteres así—Miro con enojo a All Might quien se seguía retorciendo de la risa dándole un manotazo en el brazo—¡Ya basta Toshinori!

-Perdón, perdón. Pero su reacción fue demasiado y luego con esa suposición tan extraña—dijo All Might controlándose dejando salir unas risas más pequeñas.

-Hoy en día ya no es extraño hacer ese tipo de suposiciones—dijo Midnight aun molesta dándole otro manotazo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ya deja de pegarme—dijo sentándose correctamente mirando de nuevo a Midoriya— entonces joven Midoriya, ¿nunca has pensado en alguna chica que te llame la atención?

-No, supongo que e estado concentrado tanto en mi sueño de ser héroe. Pero hasta ahora no e encontrado a alguien aquí que me llame la atención.

-Es más que evidente la respuesta de lo que estoy a punto de preguntar, pero Midoriya, ¿alguna vez has tenido una novia o un interés amoroso?—Preguntó Midnight.

-No, nunca he tenido una novia. En secundaria me gustaba una chica, pero una vez la oí hablando sobre mí y de lo bicho raro que yo era para ella—dijo con un poco de pena.

-Oh, pobre pequeño—dijo Midnight compasiva.

-Pero bueno, los tiempos cambian, así como las personas. Dime, ¿nunca has considerado el entablar una relación un poco más profunda con alguna chica de la UA o de tu clase?

-Bueno, no realmente. Con las chicas del salón no hablo casi nada. Solo con Uraraka-san y Tsuyu-san son las chicas que puedo decir que conozco un poco más que las otras. Y bueno, tampoco he sentido algo o conozco mejor a otras chicas fuera de mi clase.

-No has pensado en hablar con...—Midnight volvió a darle un golpe a All Might.

-Alguno de tus compañeros de clase que te puedan ayudar hacer más sociable—dijo interrumpiendo a All Might.

-No, realmente nunca he pensado en mi estado social hasta ahora.

-Entonces tienes que ir ahora mismo arreglar eso, jovencito—dijo la profesora poniéndose en pose autoritaria señalando a Izuku con su dedo.

-Si señora—dijo Izuku poniéndose de pie dando un saludo militar.

-Así se habla, ahora ve y recuerda—cambio su pose y cambio su voz por una más sensual jalando un poco el cuello de su traje de héroe —si no encuentras a alguien que pueda ayudarte. Con gusto yo te atenderé, pero me deberás algo.

-S-si,l-lo tendré en cuenta—dijo con sumo nerviosismo aun saludando como marino.

-Entonces, ¡fuera! —rugió la profesora haciendo que el chico saliera corriendo dejando a su paso pequeños rayos verdes en el aire.

All Might solo observo lo que acababa de ocurrir y volvió su vista hacia la mujer que volvió a cambiar su expresión por una más amable.

\- ¿Quieres te?—dijo yendo hacia la maquina

\- ¿Qué fue eso?—dijo All Might.

-Estuve de acuerdo contigo cuando me dijiste que necesitabas ayuda para que Midoriya-Kun pudiese mejorar sus habilidades para poder socializar. Pero realmente no me gusta para nada que nos metamos en la parte amorosa de él. Yo opino que deberíamos dejar que el mismo se dé cuenta de que siente y por quien siente—dijo dándole una taza de té de limón mientras ponía un frasco de miel sobre la mesa.

-Bueno, supongo que no hay nada que perder—dijo All Might dando un sorbo a su té.

-Además todos sabemos que Uraraka-chan será quien gane. Pero nunca cae mal un poco de drama para poder deshacer del aburrimiento que causa la rutina como profesor—dijo tomando algo de miel para su bebida y dando un sorbo a esta

-Sabía que tramabas algo—dijo All Might suspirando pesadamente, mientras que Midnight sacaba la lengua en forma burlona.

Horas más tarde.

Las clases se habían terminado y los alumnos se disponían a retirarse a sus respectivos dormitorios. El día transcurrió con tal tranquilidad, aun faltando dos semanas para que las clases llegaran a su fin junto con el año escolar; varios de los profesores de diferentes clases ya habían despejado a sus alumnos sobre las dudas acerca de su promedio final, a lo cual los profesores asistían a su respectivo horario con la diferencia que algunos dejaban que sus alumnos hicieran sus tareas de otra materia o solo los dejaban hasta que pasara la hora en silencio o hacían combates con excusa de ser un entrenamiento de héroe (donde realmente Present Mic solo lo hacía por apostar con otros profesores acerca de sus alumnos).

Volviendo con respecto a nuestro peliverde el cual en su mente retumbaban las palabras de sus profesores. Realmente tenía que mejorar, no quería decirlo, pero al inicio la mejora de sus habilidades sociales le parecieron una tontería y una gran pérdida de tiempo. Pero un viaje rápido a sus memorias lo llevo hacer un recuento de diferentes escenarios de su vida y de situaciones de algunos héroes los cuales terminaron con muchos problemas debido a su inseguridad y falta de contacto social.

-¿Pero a quien le puedo pedir ayuda?—Dijo para sí mismo, haría caso a su profesora y buscaría ayuda de alguien más—Oh Midnight me tendrá que ayudar—un fuerte escalofrió lo azotó con una imágenes que su mente había creado de él estando con su profesora y extrañas enseñanzas para su problema.

Choco con algo haciendo que regresara en sí.

-Oye ten mas cuidado—dijo una chica rubia con unos pendientes los cuales colgaban dos esferas transparentes.

-L-l-lo siento, no mire por donde estaba—dijo un avergonzado Midoriya.

-Si me di cuenta—dijo la chica regresando volteándose nuevamente ignorando al pobre peliverde—chicas voy hablar con él.

-Entones hazlo cobarde—dijo otra chica pelirroja.

La chica rubia se fue rápidamente. Midoriya alzo su mirada y miro que la chica rubia fue directa hasta donde se encontraba Kirishima, Zero y Kaminari, esta comenzó a hablar con el pelirrojo del grupo.

-¡Eso es!—dijo en su mente—Kirishima es muy popular y también tiene mucha facilidad para interactuar con las demás personas. El me podrá ayudar.

La chica rubia regresaba con un rostro algo deprimido.

-Aun que tal vez no se sienta con humor para ayudarme. Espero no ser una molestia para el—pensó el peliverde para después irse hasta su edificio.

Unas horas más tarde.

-Entonces por eso necesito que me des tu ayuda—dijo el peliverde desde la silla que el dueño de la habitación le había dado.

-Sigo sin entenderte Midoriya, tu ya eres popular. Tal vez no tanto como yo o otros, pero muchas personas están muy atentas a ti—decía el pelirrojo que estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre su cama.

-Estoy consciente de ello. Pero yo quisiera poder contestarles a todos ellos sin arruinarlo con mi estúpido nerviosismo.

Kirishima se quedo en silencio aun sin poder entender lo que quería su amigo.

-También poder hablar con las chicas sin incomodarlas—dijo avergonzado mirando hacia el cielo.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del Pelirrojo, ahora todo está claro.

-Midoriya—Kirishima habló con una voz muy seria—¿etas seguro de lo que quieres es ser popular con las chicas?

Midoriya se arrodillo en frente de Kirishima—sí, quiero ser un popular sin nervios.

-Entonces serás todo un galán con las chicas—dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa.

-Por alguna razón siento que esto ya lo viví antes—pensó el peliverde.

-Bien Midoriya, desde mañana comenzaremos con tus entrenamientos. Así que estate preparado—dijo dándole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Gracias Kirishima—dijo aceptando la ayuda—Espero que esto no sea una molestia para ti

-¿Por qué me molestaría?

-Bueno, no es que sea un chismoso, pero hace un rato vi como una chica de los de comercio fue hablar contigo y regreso algo deprimida. Creí que no te sentirías de buen humor.

-¿Enserio estaba triste la chica?—dijo con una mirada culpable mientras se rascaba la cabeza—no es que no este de humor, solo que la chica me pidió salir el sábado, pero tengo cosas que hacer y le dije que después hablaría con ella. Tendré que compensárselo después.

-Ya veo... bueno, de igual forma, muchas gracias por ayudarme Kirishima. Por cierto, puedo preguntar: ¿Qué se supone que haremos mañana?

-Mañana te diré los detalles Midoriya, lo único que te puedo decir es que estés tranquilo, ante todo.

-De acuerdo Kirishima—después se retiro dejando al pelirrojo en su habitación.

Kirishima respiro profundo y dejo salir el aire con los ojos cerrados.

-Parece que ahora es mi turno, ¿eh Mina?—dijo con una sonrisa y se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente.

Nuevamente las clases volvieron a transcurrir sin nada interesante en particular...Bueno... que Zero y Mineta abran podido someter y neutralizar a Bakugo fue algo muy impresionante. Aparte de eso el día transcurrió con total normalidad.

Midoriya se encontraba saliendo de toda la academia con la autorización de Aizawa. Kirishima le había mandado un mensaje para que este fuera la centro donde comenzaría su entrenamiento.

-Midoriya—dijo Kirishima llamando a su amigo desde una banca.

Midoriya se acerco hasta donde estaba su amigo—Kirshima, ya estoy listo para mi entrenamiento.

-De acuerdo Midoriya. Siéntate, todavía debemos esperarlas—dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Esperarlas? A ¿Quién? —dijo un confundido Midoriya.

-¡Kiki!—gritó una chica peli rosada que venía acompañada de otra chica peli naranja un poco más bajita que ella.

-Ahí están—dijo Kirishima levantándose de su asiento con una sonrisa—vamos Midoriya, la primera parte de tu entrenamiento comienza aquí. Tendremos una cita con mis primas.

-¡¿Q-que?!—dijo el peliverde tratando de analizar lo que acaba de decir su amigo.

-Cuanto tiempo Kiri—dijo la peli rosada abrazando junto con la peli naranja a su primo.

-¿Como han estado chicas? Me alegro que por fin nos visiten—dijo correspondiendo el abrazo para después soltarse y voltear a ver a su nervioso amigo—chicas, les presento a Midoriya, es un amigo y compañero de mi escuela.

-Un gusto conocerte Midoriya-kun, yo soy Hoshi Kirishima y ella es mi hermana Chiasa Kirishima. Es un gusto conocerte, Kiri nos hablo de ti—dijo dando una reverencia.

-E-es un gusto conocerlas. Yo soy Izuku Midoriya—dijo también con una reverencia.

-Ella son mis primas. Vienen de Estados Unidos de visita. Planean quedarse a vivir con nosotros para estudiar en U.A también para el siguiente ciclo escolar.

-Eso es genial. Ustedes deben tener quirks muy impresionantes—dijo Midoriya con un poco de emoción.

-Claro, mi Kirk puede transformar mi cuerpo en estado gaseoso—dijo Hoshi haciendo que su mano izquierda comenzara a convertirse en una nube de humo que poco a poco comenzaba a dejar de ser visible.

-Mi quirk no es muy impresionante. Solo puedo crear hilos de diferentes materiales y colores—decía tímidamente Chiasa.

-Eso es muy impresionante—dijo Deku más calmado—Ambos lo son.

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal si les mostramos unos lugares muy buenos por aquí? Tenemos que volver en unas cuantas horas así que deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo.

-Claro, estamos a su cuidado—dijo Hoshi

Un rato después.

La cita fue todo lo que Kirishima esperaba, aun así, no creyó que el asunto fuera tan exacto como en su mente. Midoriya no hablaba mucho, mejor dicho, no hablaba. Aunque las chicas y Kirishima daban algún tema de conversación este moría en cuanto Midoriya tomaba la palabra. Kirishima decidió dividir el grupo dejando a Midoriya con Chiasa.

-tal vez con menos gente él podría sentirse menos abrumado—pensaba Kirishima.

-Realmente es un chico agradable—dijo Hoshi sacando a Kirishima de sus pensamientos.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Es verdad que el es demasiado tímido, pero por alguna razón se siente bien hablar con él, aunque después el ambiente se ponga incómodo.

-Realmente será todo un reto, pero le prometí ayudarle y es de cobardes echarse para atrás.

-Siempre siendo el macho—dijo con una risilla.

-Por cierto, hay algo que he querido preguntar.

-Dime

-¿Qué le pasa a Chiasa? Ella es toda una parlanchina y ahora se pone igual que Midoriya.

-¿No te dije? Ese chico es el favorito de Chiasa. Cuando estábamos viendo tu participación en el festival deportivo, Chiasa al igual que todos se impresiono y quedo flechada al ver esa determinación o eso dijo ella.

-Wow, el tío Haru matara a Midoriya si se entera.

-jeje. Oye mira eso—dijo señalando hacia abajo.

Midoriya estaba hablando con Chiasa y ambos se veían muy tranquilos y felices conversando.

-Tal vez sea un poco más fácil de lo que crees.

Kirishima sonrió—Tal vez.

Un rato después.

Los cuatro ya estaban dirigiéndose hasta una parte del centro donde la madre de Kirishima iba a recoger a las chicas. Kirishima y Hoshi venían caminando por delante de Midoriya y Chiasa, los cuales venían hablando tranquilamente.

-¿Eso crees Midoriya-kun?—dijo Chiasa un poco apenada.

Midoriya no se percato de eso y continuó—Claro que sí, podría hacer hilos como de fibra de vidrio o algo parecido y fácilmente podrías cortar a tus adversarios o también podrías crear una red para atraparlos a todos. Eres buena dominando la creación y es increíble que puedas manipularlos a tu antojo para que se mueven donde tú quieras. Fácilmente podrías detener a los villanos sin que estos se den cuenta.

-¿Así?—dijo jalando el brazo de Midoriya.

-Exactamente, eres realmente increíble.

Kirishima y Hoshi sonrieron al ver la escena. Un ruido de una bocina les llamó la atención, era la madre de Kirishima.

-Bueno, supongo que ya nos tendremos que ir—dijo Chiasa a Midoriya.

-Gracias por acompañarnos. Realmente disfrute mucho pasar tiempo con ustedes—dijo Midoriya.

-Igual nosotras también nos la pasamos bien. Esperamos poder verte pronto a ti también—dijo Hoshi dándole la mano a Midoriya—bueno, ya es hora de irnos. Andando Chi.

-Claro—dijo ella yendo con su hermana.

-Iré con ellas para saludar a mamá, Midoriya espérame aquí.

-Claro.

Los tres se dirigieron fueron hasta donde los estaban esperando, pero Chiasa regreso corriendo hasta donde estaba Midoriya y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Eres super increíble Midoriya, realmente lo eres—luego se fue corriendo nuevamente hasta el auto y subió.

Midoriya se quedó estático con una mano sobre su mejilla hasta que Kirishima le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-No creas que la tendrás tan fácil para que nosotros te aceptemos en la familia, jajaja.

-Y-yo, no es eso. Yo no veo a Chiasa-chan así... todavía —decía nervioso y diciendo eso ultimo muy bajo.

-Tranquilo viejo, solo bromeo. Pero realmente esto me deja saber a que nos enfrentamos con respecto a tu problema.

-Por cierto, Kirishima. Lamento mucho lo de hoy, trate de controlar mis nervios, pero fracase.

-Tranquilo Midoriya. Esto es solo el principio, te prometo que cuando termine contigo. Podrás declararte a tantas chicas como quieras.

-De seguro me desmayaría antes de poder decir algo.

-Je, te aseguro que yo estaré igual que tu cuando vaya a pedir la mano de mi futura esposa.

-Jajaja, lo dudo mucho.

Muchos años después.

-Realmente e querido decirte esto des hace un buen tiempo, eres una persona realmente increíble. Me siento tan feliz de tenerte a ti a mi lado, hiciste mucho por mí. La forma en cómo empezó esto fue muy anticuado, pero me alegra mucho que habrá pasado y jamás lo cambiaria—Kirishima suspiró—ahora quisiera que siguiéramos haciendo buenos momentos juntos, pero esta vez, siendo algo más que novios—sacó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo verde—¿Te casarías conmigo?

Mina dio un largo sorbo a su bebida mientras miraba a Kirishima a través de sus lentes de sol—te vez como si estuvieras sufriendo.

-Rayos—dijo Kirishima golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa.

-Realmente deberías de estar tranquilo, dudo mucho que Tsuyu llegue a rechazarte después de todo el tiempo que han pasado como pareja.

-¿Y que tal si lo hace? —dijo viéndola a los ojos—No se que hare si ella me dice que no.

-Ok, realmente quiero saber que paso en la despedida de solteros de Todoroki. De un día para otro todos quieren comprometerse.

-Nada, embriagamos a Todoroki y dijo algo que nos hizo reflexionar mucho. Solo eso.

-¿Se puede saber qué?

-No, pero regresando a lo que te pedí. ¿puedes darme algún consejo?

-No lose. Conozco a Tsuyu muy bien y déjame decir que incluso podrías pedirle la mano estando desnudo y ella te aceptara con alegría—dijo dando otro sorbo a su bebida.

-¿Eso podría funcionar?

-Fue un chiste Kirishima. La matarías de la vergüenza donde hicieras algo así

-Necesito mas ideas. Tengo que hacer esto perfecto para ella.

-¿Qué tal si haces lo mismo como cuando empezaron a salir? De hecho, siempre he querido saber cómo ustedes empezaron a salir—dijo dando otro sorbo.

-Le toque uno de sus senos—dijo simplemente.

Mina escupió su bebida—¡¿Qué?!

De pronto los celulares de ambos sonaron.

-Creo que debemos de irnos ahora

-Si, esto será épico.

Fin del capítulo 4.

Lamento mucho la tardanza mis hermanos, pero tuve unos cuantos atrasos con mis ideas, también me disculpo por si este capítulo tiene mucho relleno, pero quiero que sepan que este es el capítulo clave de esta historia y cada palabra escrita aquí es de vital importancia sin mas que decir. Muchísimas gracias por a ver leído este capítulo, no olviden votar y comentar que les pareció.

Los quiero mucho mis hermanos, nos vemos pronto


End file.
